


DDLC Stories! 2.0

by YurixMonika



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club!
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, MC doesn't have 1 name, SO VERY GAY, Urself I'm Sayori, but I'm very busy and lazy, im sorry, it changes every time I need him, lol, not like anyone cares, rarely updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: There will be multiple stories in here involving ddlc couples! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I hope you enjoy the stories! I will update as frequently as possible! Feel free to give me critisism and tell me how awful you think it is!

 

~Kuli


	2. Blazing Hearts in Freezing Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Natsuki work together on a poem, but what happens when the joking goes a little too far for one of them...

"That is great Natsuki! I love the way the emotion is so strong but not forced!"

"B-but I can't take all the credit Yuri!" The short girl stuttered, frantically waving her hands. "Honestly, it was your amazing... um... words!" "You mean vocabulary." Yuri corrects. "Uh! Yes!"

The two were currently inside of Natsuki house, her dad was away for the week so Natsuki could bring over her friend. They were nibbling on some cookies, thanks to Natsuki's amazing baking skills.

"What if we began it like a story?" Natsuki suggested, staring at Yuri.

"That's a great idea!" Relieved, the two talked more about the poem such as the haikus and the synonyms. Yuri helping Natsuki with pronouncing some words.

"So who do you think will win?" Natsuki asked, not really thinking.

They both freeze in place.

"Well, I'm mean... if there's no other option... why not me?" Natsuki stared dumbfounded.

"B-but I kind of wanted to win..." Yuri responded, looking down.

"It's just an idea. Either way, I have better talents." Natsuki said, putting her nose up in the air with confidence.

"Excuse me! My poems are much more sophisticated. So much more sophisticated than you could ever be!" Yuri snaps back, a hint of anger flashing in her normally emotion less eyes.

"Sophisticated? Eh?" Natsuki smirks. "One of true class wouldn't be so easy to snap out!" She watched as her friends face lit up.

"You-I-Er- Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yuri shouted, her face dark red; pointing a delicate lithe finger towards Natsuki's face. "I'm the better poem writer! I, at least, have the decency to try and put effort in to my poems!" Yuri continues, trying her hardest to defend herself.

"I'm not the one who makes the reader struggle to find the purpose of my poems!"

"Well aren't you just rude! Maybe this was a dumb idea! I quit!" Yuri says, turning around and heading for the way back to her place.

Natsuki was astonished. She quickly ran outside, her pink hair trailing behind her as she gripped her partners pale delicate hand.

"I-I'm sorry Yuri! But look, were almost done... please... don't leave..." Yuri paused, her dark purple hair moving back and forth from the sudden halt of movement.

Her voice aounded so vulnerable, so soft. The simplest 'no' would have probably crushed her. And as she turned to her partner, she couldn't help feel a blush cover cover her cheeks.

The way Natsuki was looking up at her, her face pink from running out of the house, and how you could see her breath in the cold winter winds.

She didn't even realize she had leaned down rather close to Natsuki. And when she did, next thing she knew, her lips were on Natsuki's.

Yuri was kissing a girl. A GIRL! Guess it was bound to happen, thinking about her name.

She thought she liked guys, well she didn't really know, she never spent too much time with people anyway.

Soon she parted away, her cheeks deep red. Yet, just as she leaned back, Natsukigripped her shadow purple hair and slammed their lips together once more.

It was nothing less or more. But it sure felt like more. Both of their hearts were beating a mile a second, the snow fell around them, making the scene even more beautiful then it already was.

All too soon, they needed to breath. And as they parted, the two couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"So does this mean we're..."

"Possibly." Yuri cut in. Yet she could hear Natsuki let out a sigh.

"And what if the others find out that you and I are..."

"Together?" Yuri smiled at the thought of that for a moment. "Simple, they won't."


	3. The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori was never the best at expressing her true feelings. But what might happen when she takes a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda takes place a bit after chapter 2!
> 
> Also you kinda just gotta pretend that they all live in one house. It'll make the story a lot better.

"And we're done! Good job Sayori!" Monika praised her partner who she was working with to make a poem for the festival. They had been her all day. Whenever Sayori was focused, Monika wasn't. Whenever Monika was focused, Sayori wasn't.

Forget facepalm, Monika facewalled. But they were done now, so that made them both happy.

The duo walked to kitchen and sat down. Monika stretched out for a moment before getting up again.

"I think I'm gonna shower."

"Okay. I'm gonna get something to drink." The pale peach haired girl replied smiling. After the girls separated in the hallway, Sayori walked down the stairs to her destination. She went to the fridge and grabbed a Diet Coke, she took a sip before Natsuki came in.

"Oh! Thanks for taking up Monika's time today! She wasn't able to cook for us! It pissed me off!" The pink haired girl looked at Sayori with an annoyed expression. Sayori rolled her eyes and took another drink before putting the can aside.

"Like I said Natsuki, they had work to do." Robin came to join the conversation.

"Oh shut up! You're just trying to get on your ex's good side." The other two blushed, sure they had a thing going before a few weeks ago.

"For fucks sake. I'm going to lay down." Robin huffed and walked away agitated. Both girls jumped a little when they heard his door slam.

"You know he asked me what made me love Natsuki when I can't see you two were together."

"Oh hey, Yuri." Sayori said to the girl who just came into the kitchen.

"You guys finally done? Me and Natsuki had to just go and get takeout."

"Yep. It took us a while, but I would probably blame myself, I feel asleep a lot..."

"Yesh. That must of been hard." Yuri says before putting her arms around her girlfriends waist.

"Oh and Sayori."

"Huh?"

"There's a rumor going around that you and Monika are together. Care to prove or disprove of it?" Yuri smirked.

"I...uh...oh...snap..."

"Haha! She just giving you a hard time Sayori! Your face is as pink as my hair!" Natsuki smirks too.

"I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Sayori said as Yuri walked over. She hugged her and rubbed Sayori's shoulder.

"Good. You deserve a rest. Night."

"Night. Oh! And I forgot to tell you two something."

"What?" The couple replied in unison.

"Don't make so much noise tonight! I was up half the night or longer!" Sayori grinned at the two girls her evil side peeking out.

"Sh-shut up! Someone might hear you Sayori!" Natsuki yelled.

"Not as much as I heard you, Natsuki, last night~"

"Oh my god, I'm out of here." Yuri said quickly turning away, her face burning. Sayori felt she had achieved something. Well if you got Yuri to blush, you technically did. Sayori grinned and made her way to the room she shared with Monika. She giggled and plopped down on her bed.

But then another thing popped into her mind. She thought of what Yuri said. She really didn't think that a rumor got around like that. If there was any of that sort of stuff, she would hear about it.

But she did consider the dating part. They weren't together or anything. But Sayori did develope a few thing in her relationship with Robin. One, her sexuality. She realized how little interest she had in men. That's the reason they broke up. Dating a guys just didn't feel right. And, two, her feelings for Monika. She thought and realized that they had always been there for each other and really cared about each other.

But she had no chance with Monika.

Sayori was pretty sure she was straight as a pole. So she wouldn't be willing to date her. Sayori wanted to confess so badly, yet she was scared too. What if she ruined what they had already? That was unthinkable. She would be so depressed, no, wait, even more depressed, than she already was without someone to rely on.

Soon Monika sat next to her on her bed and started combing her perfect hair.

"God I'm so tired." She said putting her hairbrush down.

"Me too. I'm gonna get a shower in the morning."

"Alright. I'm glad we got that poem done."

"Me too. But I need sleep now. Night."

"Night Sayori." Monika said as she walked toward her own bed.

~2:28 am~

Sayori tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming. Dreaming that she and Monika were finally together. But all that tossing and turning woke Monika up. Seeing as the bed creeped when ever she turned. After a while, Monika tried to wake her up or make her stop. She walked over to Sayori's bed and started shaking it.

"Wake up!" She whispered. Sayori stirred in her sleep but eventually opened her eyes. Well right before falling of the bed.

"What the hell Monika! Why did you have to shake the bed so hard, I'm dizzy!"

"Your tossing woke me up."

"Well that didn't mean you had to toss me back." She said rubbing her head. "And sorry."

"It's okay." Monika smiled. They both looked at each other and just stayed like that for a moment. Sayori thought of something. Some nights when she couldn't sleep, Monika would come sit with her and just talk till morning. And usually Sayori was the only one to remember what they talked though. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Monika how she felt.

Monika noticed how deep Sayori was in thought. And gave her a confused look.

"Hey, Monika?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." Monika laid on her side to face the other girls.

"The thing is that...uh...oh god..."

"It's okay. Take a deep breath."

"Okay. Ireallyreallyloveyouprettypleasedontturnmedown!" Sayori stuttered in a rush.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"I love you!" Sayori blurted out. "And I have for a long time." You could see the look of surprise and shock on Monika's face. Along with a hint of joy. Though Sayori looked like she wanted to cry.

Until Monika wrapped her arms around her pulled her to her chest.

"M-Monika?"

"Hey, it's alright. Like you said I'm taking you seriously. And I understand where you're coming from. I'm not the straightest ruler in the container. I just have yet to tell anyone about it." Sayori was shocked beyond belief.

"And who says I can't be your girlfriend? It would be amazing." Sayori stoped crying but developed a blush. 

"Are you saying you love me?" Monika said nothing but simply nodddd. And placed a kiss on Sayori's forehead. They snuggled up together on Sayori's bed. God has Sayori never been so happy.

"Hey, Sayori?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you." Sayori cuddled up closer if that were even possible.

"Love you too."


	4. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika gets very stressed over not having everything under control, so Yuri wants to help give her a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and OOC, and I actually hate it. But I thought someone else out there might like it. *shrugs*

"Monika?" Yuri peers into the bedroom of her best friend, curiously wondering what she could be doing all day in her room.

 

And there Monika is. Leaning over her desk in the far left corner of the room and groaning about a new poem she's trying to write. Every day is the same with Monika, Yuri thought. It can't be helped much. Monika _is_ , after all, the most popular of the group which means her work pile loads up much faster than the other three's. Yuri's definitely. It really isn't fair. Girls like Sayori and Natsuki have time to go out and have fun, but Monika has to dedicate every second of her life to school related things. Whether it be, poems for the club, being student council, or helping other students.

 

"Yeah, Yuri?" Responds Monika in a voice that sound too tired to fake cheeriness much more. Compared to her room, the teenager looks like a complete train wreck. How long has it been since Yuri last saw Monika with her hair neat, or her smile true?

 

Forgetting what she even came here for, Yuri enters the room and sits behind Monika and the queen-size bed.

 

"You look exhausted, you should get some rest."

 

The brown haired girl shakes her head rapidly. "I have to finish these. I can't rest now!"

 

Yuri frowns and tears the sheet of paper away from her, then crumples them up and throws them out the door. Monika might be screeching and upset as fuck, but it's for her own good.

 

"I-I'll l-lay with you, i-if it helps." Yuri lays on the emerald green bed and pats the space next to her.

 

"Yuri, no. I have to get back to work." She says that, and yet Monika is still staring intensely at that empty spot like it's her sole purpose in life.

 

Give it a moment, Yuri thought. And another. Another. Maybe perhaps, one more.

 

_Ploof!_

 

Monika had plopped right down and now proceeds to snuggle Yuri from behind.

 

"Just this once. I still hate you for throwing those papers, though."

 

With a scoff, Yuri mutters; "L-love you too. Now go to sleep."

 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know when MC will pop up again, but just for when he does, give name suggestions! And why not suggest pairings as well!
> 
>  
> 
> (But really, I absolutely hate how short this is.)


	5. Snowflakes Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki, against her common sense, goes to stay the night at Sayori's. In the middle of Winter. During a snowstorm... Without electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS CUZ IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!!!!! (maybe) This was fun, and exhausting to work on.

Sayori and Natsuki were walking back from a quick trip to the department store, to buy things like sketchbooks, snacks, manga, and even a cosplay magazine they had found. Natsuki was carrying the plastic bag, holding it close to her like it was a life preserver. Her teeth chattered from the cold, frigid gust of wind that was trying to freeze her. She had tucked her nose into her pink and white stripped scarf that Monika, her friend, had given her. It was woolly and think, but it still couldn't keep her warm.

 

Sayori, however, was seeming to enjoy herself. She was holding onto a Starbucks coffee cup, trying to coax the small amount left in it onto her tongue. She eventually gave up though, and threw the cup the cup into the nearest trash can. She gave a fake pout, and cuddled back into the coat she was wearing.

 

Trees dotted the sides of the streets, and a thick blanket of white snow was lying on top of everything it could cover. The sky was the same color of Sayori's eyes, Natsuki noticed, looking into Sayori's amazing blue eyes. She was happy to see a a particular tree on the corner of where the two girls were approaching. It was a very large tree with a hole inside of it. That hole being the exact shape of a heart. It meant that Sayori and Natsuki were a block away from the formers house.

 

"Almost there!" Sayori exclaimed. She must have noticed the tree too. "You're right. I-I know this is your place, I've b-been here before du-dummy!" Natsuki mumbled, trying hard to speak clearly with her chattering teeth. "Wanna watch a movie when we get home?" "Sure, why not?"

 

Now coming to the average sized house that Sayori lived in alone.  _Lucky_. Natsuki thought. Sayori ran up to the front door. She then grabbed her keys out of her pockets and began, with shaking un-mittened hand, to unlock the door. It had rapidly started to snow. The flakes poured out of the sky and landed gracefully on their toes, only making the blanket even thicker.

 

Natsuki approached the door, and grabbed the key Sayori was trying to unlock it with. She then, like a total boss, unlocked the door with a pink gloved hand. Natsuki placed the key back into the palm of an annoyed looking Sayori, pulling her into the hallway.

 

"Oh come on, Natsuki-"

 

They were both extremely surprised. Sayori had expected the house to be warm and welcoming, but it wasn't. This was cold, almost as cold as outside. Maybe even colder. Natsuki's eyes widened as she checked the thermostat. She looked at Sayori with a horrified galnce.

 

"Sayo. The heating is broken. It needs a new part." Natsuki said, looking into Sayori's light sky blue eyes. Natsuki's were a bright pink.

 

"Call the fixing dude, guy, thing..!" Sayori requested. Natsuki was already typing the number they kept in the address book. She began to talk fast, requesting he be there within twenty minutes.

 

~~~~~~

 

"I'm so glad the heater's fixed!" Sayori said happily. Natsuki nodded in agreement as she reached for the popcorn. Sayori giggled as they watched the movie. Originally, Natsuki wanted to watch a horror action movie, she needed to prove she wouldn't be scared. (She would have been.) But Sayori won the argument. So, obediently, Natsuki watched the fantasy movie with Sayori. She loved fantasy.

 

The snowfall was even thicker than it was previously. Blizzard warnings were scattered all around social medias, so Natsuki and Sayori knew there was a chance for a power outage. But they ignored the warnings, until the T.V unexpectedly shut down. Natsuki faced Sayori, who's Wifi wasn't responding. She got up to try and turn the T.V on, to no success. The other girl looked outside, she could see no lights.

 

"Natsu! The power just went out!" She declared. So Natsuki checked her phone's weather app, seeing that there would be no power until tomorrow. She began to notice it wwas very, very, cold. She realized that if there were to sleep, if they would at all, they'd have to get all the blankets in the house, put them on the large futon upstairs, and lastly, sleep together.  _Well, in the same bed! Nothing like that!_ So, Natsuki hesitantly began to explain the situation. Sayori agreed.

 

Later that night, the two girls changed into their pajamas, both bright colors. While the two got in bed, they talked about baking, or more of each others interest. Once Sayori turned off the lamp, and the two girls said good nights, Natsuki fell asleep. She dreamed of magical cupcakes and manga that night.

 

 

 

 

 

_She wasn't awake to feel Sayori's lips against her cheek, and the short three words of: "I love you." And she certainly wasn't awake when she snuggled up to her chest to fall asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 haVE A GREAT DAYNIGHT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> It's cheesy.
> 
> I typed it to the rhythm of Your Reality


	6. If Monika was in a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. And uncreative. This is a vine.

"Count to ten or you'll never see your family again!"

Monika panicked, she was confronted by a serial killer in her own home!

"One, three, five, seven, nine!" She said quickly.

"What about the even numbers?!"

"I CANT EVEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me. Sorry if you were expecting something good.


End file.
